A Rough Game
by ScribblesTheVixen
Summary: An accident with Death Eaters leaves Harry hurt. Luckily, a certain Wesley is there for him. With her by his side, he know he'll pull through. One-Shot!


**Here we go! My first Harry Potter FanFiction! Just as I promised, too. Are you guys ready for this?**

 **Now, this story doesn't have a set timeline. I guess you could say that it's before Harry Potter And The Half-Blood Prince.**

 **Well, without further ado, enjoy this one-shot!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own this amazing series. J.K Rowling is the author.**

* * *

It was a bright, sunny day at Hogwarts. The sun was shining, birds singing and a few clouds in the baby blue sky. In short, it was a wonderful day to play a game of everyone's favorite: Quidditch. Oh yes, a perfect day indeed.

Ginny was most excited about this because there was a storm moving in but, luckily, wouldn't hit until nightfall. This also gave her the opportunity to see Harry...er...the team. Of course, she did see them around the common room and in some of her classes, but she wanted to see them more often. She wanted to see those beautiful sky, blue eyes and that raven-black hair. Oh, how she wanted to bring him close and...Wait, what was she thinking? Ginny was with Dean and that was that. She liked him and he liked her, simple. Right?

She shook her head clear. _Focus on the game, Ginny. Head in the game,_ she told herself.

The ginger sat atop her broom, scanning the field where they played quidditch. Her gaze landed on Harry as he chased after something, most likely the snitch. She smiled when she saw his determined expression. Ginny watch as he flew higher and higher, disappearing into the clouds.

"Ginny, watch out!"

She whipped her head around and saw bludger headed toward her and quickly swerved out of the way. She shot her brother, who had called out to her, a small smile.

And that's when it happened...

It happened so quickly that she wasn't sure if it truly did happen. She saw the sky darken into a shade of grey-ish black. Clouds began to roll in and the air grew so cold that you could see the air you exhaled. Her teammates looked around at each other curiously. She saw Dumbledore standing up and looking toward the sky.

The storm was supposed to move in until later, right?

All too suddenly, she saw Harry falling out of the sky. She couldn't move. She was petrified even though she wanted to help. As Harry was about to hit the ground, Ron swooped down and caught him, much to Ginny's relief. Granted, it wasn't a great catch as Ron almost fell off his broom in the process, but it was still apricated.

As soon as Ginny regained the feeling in her limbs, she flew straight for where the duo had landed. Even before her feet touched the ground, she jumped off the broom and ran towards them. She fell on her knees and gently, but quickly, shifted Harry to her lap. His head lolled to the side, his face extremely pale, and he was as cold as ice. He had a bruise forming on his cheek and had a huge gash on his forehead along with several little cuts. His bangs were soaked with blood and that scared Ginny to no end.

"Harry? Harry, can you hear me?"

There was no response.

She raised her voice. "Harry, say something!"

A few minutes passed before anything happened. "Mm..stop...too...loud..." was all he said.

Ginny pulled him closer, as part of her worries had washed away, so that she was hugging him, his face tucked into the croon of her neck. "Thank god."

At that moment, the headmaster, Hermione, Hagrid, and Professor McGonagall all arrived at the scene. Even her teammates were there. And soon, much to her annoyance, most of Gryffindor and Hufflepuff.

"What happened to him?" Hermione asked as she knelt down beside them in an effort to get a better look at Harry.

"We aren't sure."

"Move aside!" Dumbledore stepped closer and also knelt down beside them. He put his right hand on Harrys' non-bruised cheek and rested it there for a couple of moments before retracting it with a shake of his head.

"Hagrid, please take him to the Hospital Wing immediately." With that, he rose to his feet and started to walk towards the castle.

"What? Why?" asked Ginny, but no one answered her. That made her hold Harry closer as she feared for the worst.

Hagrid soon pushed his way over to them and bent down to pick up Harrys' limp body. The ginger slowly let go even though she didn't want to. All the way to the castle, she stayed extremely close to Harry and Hagrid. She could tell that he had fallen unconscious and that wasn't a good sign at all.

"He'll be ok, Ginny. He's been through far worse and you know that." Rons' words did little to comfort her.

As they arrived at the Hospital Wing, Hagrid set Harry down and Ginny immediately went to sit by his side on the bed. Hermione and Ron followed suit. Not a moment later did Madam Pomfrey come rushing over, shooing everyone aside so she could work her magic.

She poured contents of different bottles into the cups. She grabbed a bottle of what Ginny guessed was Alcohol, and poured some over a tissue. She mixed a few of them together before turning back to the group. "Alright, I need you to hold him down since he might squirm a little."

The others moved to do as told. Ginny held down his right arm and held his hand tightly in her own. Ron held down both of his legs while Hermione held down his left arm.

"Ok, here we go." Madame Pomfrey started to dab his cuts with Alcohol and he squirmed just a little as it stung. Next, she took a cup and held it to his mouth so he downed the contents. "Blood replenishing potion." she said when Hermione looked at her worriedly. Lastly, Madame Pomfrey grabbed some bandages and wrapped it around his forehead in an effort to minimize the bleeding.

"There, all done...for now."

As they were about to let go of him, Harry began to thrash around violently. Everyone tightened their grip on him, trying to get him to calm down. Though, their efforts seemed in vain.

"Hold him down! That's just an effect of the potion along with the alchol."

They nodded and kept a firm grip. "It'll be ok, Harry. It'll be ok." whispered Ginny in an effort to calm him. "That's it...that's it." Soon, the thrashing stopped and Harry became still. Everyone slowly let go of him, but Ginny still held his hand.

"He'll be fine. Though, I will come back to check on him."

"Thanks." said Ron.

With that, she left and the trio took a seat. The day passed on and those who had come to see Harry had quickly left. Most of the team had stayed but as soon as it was time for dinner, had left. When nightfall came and it was getting late, Ron moved to get up.

"We should get some sleep."

The ginger watched Hermione turn her head toward Harry and then toward Ron. "I guess you're right. We're no good if we don't get any rest. Plus, we already missed a whole days' worth of classes."

"Leave it to you to think about classes." Ron grumbled.

The two turned to leave but Ron stopped at the doorway. "You coming, Ginny?"

The girl suddenly realized she hadn't said a word or moved to leave. Perhaps it was because she didn't want to. "I'll come up there later."

Ron looked at her with a knowing expression and said, "Ok, have fun."

Ginny looked at her brother, the heat rising in her cheeks. "It's not like that. I just want to make sure he'll be ok."

"Right."

"Ron!" And before she could throw something at him, he was out the door and on his way to the common room. She groaned in frustration.

"Oh, Harry, why do you do these things to yourself?" she asked him even though she knew he wouldn't respond because of his unconscious state. She looked around to see if anyone was there but it didn't look like there was.

She took a deep breath before talking. "What happened up there? When I saw you falling out of the sky like that, I just couldn't move because I was scared for you. I just..." Her voice cracked slightly on that last part. "The thought of you getting hurt scares me, a lot. I... I love you, Harry Potter. Don't do this to me. It hurts more than you know."

She bit her lower lip as she gazed at his form. She ran her free hand (her other hand was still holding his) through his hair. She moved his crusty bangs from his eyes and smiled slightly when she finally saw that the bandage wasn't as soaked as she thought it would be.

All of a sudden, she heard noises coming from outside the door. The ginger strained her ears to listen.

"What could have caused such a thing?" asked a voice that she guessed was Professor McGonagall's.

"I have my suspicions." said another voice that she assumed belonged to Dumbledore.'

"You don't mean..."

"I do."

She heard McGonagall gasp and then footsteps fading. She figured that they were leaving. After she was sure they were gone, she turned to face Harry. "What did he mean?" she asked, but it was pointless.

She stared at him for a few more minutes before she felt her eyelids grow heavy. The ginger found herself leaning towards him, and soon, she was snuggled into his side, slowly drifting asleep.

…

Harry felt like crap. It wasn't as bad as the last time he was awake, but he still felt awful.

Harry moaned, his hand subconsciously going up to touch his scar but found he couldn't. Instead he felt bandages. That was a bit strange. It hurt but he wasn't going to admit that.

"Ugh..."

Suddenly, he felt something tucked into his side. As he looked down, he saw red-hair and that was when he realized that it wasn't a something but a someone. And that someone, someone he hadn't expected, was Ginny Weasley.

He wondered what she was doing here. He was about to move his left hand in order to shift his position a little, when he found he couldn't? The black-haired boy saw that his hand, along with hers, were intertwined. A small smile graced his lips.

"Mmm..."

He turned his head slightly to see that the noise had come from her. His smile grew a little wider. Harry let his head lean back against the pillows and he sighed, running a free hand through his hair. His bangs were a little crusty. Great, now he'd have to wash his hair.

"Hm..." At that moment, Ginny opened her eyes, blinked in confusion, and then realized where she was. She turned her head and saw that Harry was awake. "Harry? Harry!"

He looked down at her. "Hey."

The smile she wore disappeared. "Hey? That's all you can say? You could have died. You could have gotten severely injured and all you can say is hey?!" She punched his left arm.

"Ouch! Blimey, that hurt!"

Ginny smirked, satisfied with the result. "Serves you right." The smirk soon disappeared and was replaced with worry. "How do you feel?"

"To be honest, I feel awful."

"That's expected.

A few minutes passed before either of them said anything. What else was there to say? Ginny was relieved that he was okay but wasn't going to tell him that. Not yet.

"Um, Ginny? I heard what you said last night."

"Harry! I thought you were unconscious!"

He ignored her and continued. "I didn't mean to scare you. I didn't see them coming and it just happened."

"W-who, Harry?"

"Death Eaters..."

The ginger didn't ask him anything when she saw that he looked a little uncomfortable with talking about what had happened up there.

"And Ginny, I want you to know that I love you, too."

Ginny Weasley smiled at that. It meant a lot to her to know that he reciprocated her feelings at last. She looked at his face and saw that he shared the same smile. They both leaned in and their lips met. The kiss was short but it was filled with passion. When they pulled apart, Harry was grinning like an idiot.

"Ginny?"

"Yea?"

"That was...amazing."

"I figured."

* * *

 **How was it? Do you guys want a two-shot for this? I'll be waiting for those reviews!**

 **Until next time...**

 **Scribbles Out! :3**


End file.
